


In Need of Distraction

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Challenge: Lotrips Slash Wedding Ficathon, F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding is in four days and Miranda thinks Cate is fretting a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cidercupcakes (musicforswimming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/gifts).



"Viggo says he wrote a poem," Miranda says from her place on the sofa. She shifts to glance at Cate and then has to make a grab at her laptop as it threatens to slide off her knees.

 

"A poem," Cate asks, not looking up from her to-do list. "Just a poem? He's not going to sing, is he?"

 

"God, I hope not." Miranda frowns a little. "That was kind of bitchy, wasn't it; he's such a luv."

 

"Yes, but he's a luv with a really nasal voice." Cate frowns. "You did tell the florist no irises, didn't you?"

 

"Yes," Miranda replies just as patiently as she'd answered the last three times Cate had asked. "He still doesn't understand why we don't want irises. 'I thought you girls loved those things,'" she adds in a very fey voice.

 

"They're way too stereotypical," Cate mutters. "Christ, if my dress isn't hemmed...."

 

_That's enough,_ Miranda decides, closing the laptop up and putting it on the floor. She slides off the sofa and crawls across to Cate's chair. "Stop fretting."

 

"I can't," Cate says with a slight frown. "There's so much to do."

 

"Not at eleven at night there isn't," Miranda says, resisting the temptation to ask if Cate was this nervous the last time she got married. Instead she nuzzles Cate's leg.

 

"I can go over my list again, make sure there's nothing I've forgotten," Cate says, flipping to the next page of her planner.

 

"Mmm hmmm," Miranda says, kissing her way up the inside of Cate's leg and trying not to laugh triumphantly when Cate shifts a little, her long legs falling open.

 

"No, really, what if the coffee's not fair trade?"

 

"Shade grown," Miranda says, her voice muffled against the soft skin of Cate's upper thigh. "Dom won't drink it if it's grown on clear cut land."

 

"He won't?!" Cate says, a note of panic in her voice before she realizes Miranda's joking. At least she hopes so. "You _are_ joking, aren't you?"

 

"Never joke about stuff like that," Miranda says before she reaches the crotch of the old boxers Cate's wearing. Soft from repeated washings, they smell like soap, and skin, and Cate, and Miranda licks lightly at the worn cotton.

 

"Mir," Cate says, not sure if she's warning Miranda off or asking for more. Thankfully, Miranda ignores her, reaching up to press Cate's thighs open a little further. "I'm trying to fret here," Cate continues, stifling a gasp as, as if by accident, Miranda's tongue  
presses right against her clit for a second before moving on.

 

"You keep that up," Miranda says, lifting her face to smile up at Cate. "I'll just be down here dealing with stress in my own way."

 

"God, you're insatiable," Cate whispers, reaching down to play with a strand of Miranda's hair.

 

"Mmmm hmmm," Miranda responds, her tongue once more busy. It's oddly exciting, licking at Cate through the shorts, and Miranda slides a hand under her own nightshirt, stroking herself lightly.

 

"Mir," Cate says again, her voice much more husky now. Between Miranda's mouth and Cate's enjoyment of it, the boxers are wet now, and Cate can feel Miranda's tongue much more as Miranda laps at her cunt.

 

Although this is where Miranda wanted Cate, utterly distracted, she sees no reason to stop. Miranda's tongue is a little sore, but the noises Cate's making and the taste of her more than makes up for that minor detail. She pushes harder now, pushing the wet cotton into Cate and then moving up to worry Cate's clit with the tip of her tongue.

 

After a rather enjoyable few minutes, Cate suddenly realizes that this is quite possibly the most frustrating oral sex she's ever had with someone who knows what they're doing. The odd barrier of the cloth between her cunt and Miranda's mouth is driving her mad, and her  
fingers tighten on the strand of Miranda's hair she's been playing with.

 

"Mir ... please."

 

In spite of the sharp little tug to her hair, Miranda smirks a little, pleased that she's managed to make Cate forget all about the wedding. _We're going to have a lot of sex in the next few days,_ she thinks, as she concentrates on Cate's clit, licking the cloth over it with broad, hard strokes of her tongue. _And won't that be terrible._

 

"Ahh," Cate moans softly. She tilts her hips up, pressing against Miranda's mouth as much as she can. "Good ... ahhhh."

 

It always amuses Miranda that Cate's so quiet; even when she's just on the brink of orgasm, Miranda's more likely to hear those soft little "ahhs" and breathy moans than the kind of noises Miranda makes. The trembling of Cate's legs and the pressure of her hands on Miranda are usually Miranda's cues, and she's glad when Cate drops the piece of hair and rests her hand on Miranda's shoulder, long fingers tightening.

 

"Yes," Cate breathes, just on the edge. "Now ... ahhh!" Her hand tightens more as she arches up and comes. It's slow and long and she's dimly aware of losing her grip on the planner, which falls to one side, hitting the floor with a thunk.

 

Miranda doesn't stop, knowing that she can usually wrest another orgasm out of Cate if she just keeps pushing. And yes, there it is; a moment later, she hears another series of "ahhs" and gasps as Cate comes again. She doesn't stop; sometimes, if she's lucky, she can get more out of Cate, but this time, Cate's hand pushes her cheek a little clumsily, almost batting at it. Taking the hint, Miranda sits back and smiles up at Cate.

 

"You're pretty damn gorgeous," Miranda says. Cate always looks good like this, flushed and disheveled. The look is improved, in Miranda's opinion, by the faded Man U t-shirt Cate wears and the fact that Cate's lovely golden hair is tousled messily around her face. "I think we should forget the dresses and just do it like this."

 

"And I think you need to come up here and let me thank you for the distraction," Cate replies with a wicked little chuckle.

 

Without bothering to pull her nightshirt off, Miranda climbs onto Cate's lap, glad that the chair is big enough for her to straddle Cate comfortably.

 

"I wonder if that thing you did works everywhere," Cate says before lowering her mouth. She nuzzles Miranda's nightshirt, nipping at one  
breast lightly before she finds Miranda's nipple. Capturing it in her teeth, Cate begins to lick through the "p" of Hot Gossip logo on the front of the shirt.

 

"It's fucking working," Miranda says, squirming. It does feel different somehow and she rather likes the feeling of Cate's tongue through the wet shirt. "Really well," she adds.

 

It's not easy to snicker while teasing someone's nipple with teeth and tongue, but Cate manages as she slides one hand under the hem of  
Miranda's nightshirt. No panties, of course; Miranda tends to go commando as much as Viggo does and Cate loves it, loves knowing she can  
slide her hands up a skirt or down a pair of pants and find Miranda bare. Now, she tugs at the damp curls and leaves Miranda's breast alone long enough to kiss her hard.

 

"Don't tease," Miranda says, wriggling just a little. "Not now, Cate."

 

"So bloody demanding," Cate mutters, bending her head again and pushing two fingers into Miranda's cunt, much harder than Cate herself could stand. She knows this mood Miranda's in, though, knows that if they had toys at hand, she could push something a lot bigger than a pair of fingers into Miranda and Mir would probably just want more. And sure enough, Miranda presses onto Cate's fingers, growling just a little as she grabs Cate's arm with one hand and the back of the chair with another as she tries to steady herself.

 

"God," Miranda says, desperate for the orgasm that's just out of reach. "God, yeah...fucking...come on, Cate!" She's moving now, feeling the flex of Cate's fingers inside her as she rocks over Cate's hand.

 

"That's it, Mir," Cate says, sliding a third finger into the slick heat of Miranda's cunt. She loves the way Miranda likes it a little rough and a little nasty, enjoys the fact that it's _fucking_ as well as making love. She finds the right rhythm easily, twisting her hand a little so she can rub her thumb against Miranda's clit. It's hard on her wrist, but worth it when Miranda lets out a loud cry and clings even harder to Cate and the chair.

 

Grateful that they're not in yet another hotel room, Miranda doesn't bother to keep quiet. Although she starts out urging Cate to fuck her harder, she's soon just crying out wordlessly. Then Cate gets the angle just right and Miranda gives a low scream as she comes hard and quick.

 

While Miranda's still shuddering through the aftershocks, Cate withdraws her fingers carefully, knowing that Mir's way too sensitive for another orgasm so soon. Later it will be fun to lie in bed with her and give her something a little less frantic, but for now Cate pulls her into a more comfortable position for cuddling.

 

"Love you," Cate says, stroking Miranda's back and kissing her hair.

 

"God...love you, too," Miranda pants, finally relaxing her grip on Cate's shoulders. She almost burrows into Cate's arms, nuzzling at Cate's neck blindly. She's always like this after climax, always needing to reconnect with herself and with Cate and it's so good that Cate understands that. "So good," Miranda murmurs.

 

"Always good," Cate replies, quite content to sit here all night and pet Miranda if that's what Mir wants. "So glad we're doing this," she says after a long moment.

 

"I can't really believe it at times," Mir replies, with a faint chuckle. "I'm getting married to you in four days."

 

"Jesus, you had to remind me about the date," Cate says, trying to fight down the familiar twinge of anxiety.

 

"Don't start in with the coffee again, okay?" Miranda says. "It's late, you can fret in the morning."

 

Later when they're wrapped up in a tangle of each others legs and arms, Miranda laughs a little. "You know, your skirt is full enough. You could wear those shorts under it."

 

"They'd show!"

 

"If you say so," Miranda replies and ends the conversation by kissing Cate sleepily.

 

 

* * *

 

_Four days later at Kaitoke Regional Park_

 

The coffee was shade grown, and the vegetarian bao went over as well as the caterer had promised. The champagne John had recommended was as perfect as the weather was, and the thing with the cake and Orlando and Dom only teetered on the edge of disaster before two caterer's assistants managed to distract the Hobbit and the Elf. Ian's date was quite possibly the most beautiful boy either bride had seen, which was saying something for two veterans of Lord of the Rings. Elijah's sideburns struck both Cate and Miranda as rather funny looking but they didn't really say anything; not only was Lij a friend, but he was doing his best to make Kate feel at home while Orli bounded from old friend to old friend.

 

_The family we chose,_ Miranda thought, the words from the ceremony coming to mind as she sipped her champagne and watched Karl teasing Cate about the wedding location. _Here in the presence of the family with whom they have chosen to share this ceremony, Cate and Miranda...._

 

"Where are you?" Cate asked and Miranda blinked suddenly, coming back to the moment.

 

"Just remembering how much we worried -- you worried -- and how perfect this turned out to be," Miranda replied.

 

"Excuse me!" a familiar voice called out, and almost everyone in the audience was so used to following that voice that they fell silent.

 

"At first I thought what I had for Cate and Miranda was a poem," Viggo said, or actually, half mumbled, as he stepped forward. "But last night I was walking on the beach and I had this rhythm going through my head and ... well, it's a song now."

 

As he closed his eyes, looking for the right moment to begin, Miranda said, through gritted teeth. "If you so much as look at me, I'm gonna laugh. And that might make the nice man who gave me away unhappy."

 

Leaning her head against Miranda's while keeping her eyes on Viggo, Cate whispered, "Guess what? I'm wearing the shorts."

 

Later Viggo was overheard to remark that he was glad that the brides had been so inspired by his song.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [cidercupcakes](http://juleskicks.livejournal.com /) in the the [The Lotrips Slash Wedding Ficathon ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thejennabides/384082.html). She asked for femmeslash, an outdoor wedding, and some snark. This ended up being more about the pre-wedding stuff than the actual ceremony and the snark is minimal, so I hope she likes it anyway. It was fun to write; I've never written these two before and if this is at all hot it's because it's hard to go wrong with such amazingly beautiful women.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful and talented [helens78](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) who is endlessly patient with my comma confusion.


End file.
